Âûáîð
by Digital Darknezz
Summary: Óðà!ïåðâûé ðóññêèé ìàòðè÷íûé ôàíôèê íà ff.net:))ýòèì âñ¸ ñêàçàíî.R\R, ïëèçç


                                                          ÂÛÁÎÐ

ß áåãó. Êàê âñåãäà. Â÷åðà, ñåãîäíÿ, åñëè ïîâåç¸ò, çàâòðà. Áåãó, ðàñòàëêèâàÿ ëþäåé, ñïåøàùèõ ïî ñâîèì äåëàì. Îíè øàðàõàþòñÿ, ÷òî-òî êðè÷àò. Â èõ íåñïîêîéíûå âðåìåíà – äà, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ äëÿ íèõ îïàñíîñòü. Õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî ó  ìåíÿ â ðóêå êîðîòêîñòâîëüíûé àâòîìàò. ß óæå ñëûøó ñèíåå ïðîíçèòåëüíîå çàâûâàíèå ïîëèöåéñêîé ñèðåíû. 

Ñåãîäíÿ, êàê âñåãäà ãîðîä ñåðûé, ðàñöâå÷åííûé ëèøü ëþäüìè. Òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîø¸ë äîæäü. Òóìàí. Õìóðîå, æåñòêîå íåáî.

ß íåíàâèæó ýòèõ ëþäåé. Õî÷åòñÿ îòêðûòü ïî íèì îãîíü, óâèäåòü, êàê îíè áóäóò áèòüñÿ â àãîíèè, çàëèâàÿñü êðîâüþ. Êàæäûé ðåá¸íîê, áèçíåñìåí – ìîé ïîòåíöèàëüíûé âðàã èëè óáèéöà.

Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Ïî÷åìó? ß ëþáëþ è íåíàâèæó îäíîâðåìåííî. Îíè êðè÷àò. Íèêòî è íè÷òî íè èì, íè ìíå íå ïîìîæåò.

Ñåðûé – öâåò ñêóêè, áåçûñõîäíîñòè. ×¸ðíûé – öâåò ñìåðòè. ß âñÿ â ÷¸ðíîì. Îò áîòèíîê äî ñîëíöåçàùèòíûõ î÷êîâ. Õîòÿ çà÷åì îíè ìíå? Ñîëíöà-òî íåò. Äóðàöêàÿ ïîâñòàí÷åñêàÿ ìîäà.

Êðàñíûé – öâåò êðîâè. Æèçíè è ñìåðòè. Òàêîãî öâåòà è ìîÿ êðîâü. Íî ×åëîâåê ëè ÿ?

Ýòà óëèöà – áåñêîíå÷íà. Òîëüêî áû äîáåæàòü äî òåëåôîíà…Èëè ÿ ÍÅ õî÷ó äî íåãî äîáåæàòü.

ß òÿæåëî äûøó, õîòÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ÍÅ äûøó. Ñòðàííî. À ÿ âñ¸ áåãó. Ëèöà îêðóæàþùèõ ñëèâàþòñÿ â îäíó áåçðàçëè÷íóþ ìàñêó. Îíè ìåíÿ áîÿòñÿ. È ïðàâèëüíî. Äëÿ íèõ ÿ – òåððîðèñò. Òî÷íî. ß õî÷ó óíè÷òîæèòü âñ¸, ÷òî èì äîðîãî, ê ÷åìó îíè ïðèâû÷íû. Õî÷ó ïðèâåñòè èõ â âûææåííóþ ïóñòûíþ ïîä íàçâàíèåì Ðåàëüíîñòü. Êàê ëæå-Ìîèñåé. Ãîñïîäè, çà÷åì ìû ýòî äåëàåì? Ìû – çìåÿ, ïîæèðàþùàÿ ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé õâîñò. Çà÷åì ß çäåñü? Ïîëèöåéñêèå êðè÷àò, ÷òîáû ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñëîæèëà îðóæèå. Äóðàêè. Íè îäèí èç íèõ íå âûñòîèò ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ. Â òîì òîðãîâîì öåíòðå îíè ïîïûòàëèñü îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîè îáâåòðåííûå ãóáû ðàçäâèãàþòñÿ â çëîáíîì îñêàëå ïðè ýòîì âîñïîìèíàíèè. Òåïåðü òàì òîëüêî òðóïû. Â ìîçãó íàâñåãäà îòïå÷àòàåòñÿ çâóê ëîìàþùèõñÿ øåéíûõ ïîçâîíêîâ.

Âîò. Òåëåôîííûé àâòîìàò íà ïåðåêð¸ñòêå. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè. ß. Ïî÷òè. Äîáåæàëà. Îñòàëîñü. Òîëüêî. Ïðîòÿíóòü…

Ïîæèëàÿ ëåäè, â ëèëîâîì êîñòþìå è ñìåøíîé øëÿïêå, ëåäè, òîëêàâøàÿ êîëÿñêó è ïðîõîäèâøàÿ ìèìî àâòîìàòà, âäðóã îñòàíîâèëàñü. Íà å¸ ëèöå çàñòûëî ñòðàííîå, îòñòðàí¸ííîå âûðàæåíèå, ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ìíå çíàêîìîå…

×åðòû å¸ ëèöà íà÷àëè ñìàçûâàòüñÿ, áë¸êíóòü. Îíî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â êàêîé-òî âîäîâîðîò, ìåøàíèíó êðàñîê…

×åðåç ñåêóíäó áåñïðèñòðàñòíîå òî÷¸íîå ëèöî ñ òîíêèìè ãóáàìè ñìîòðåëî íà ìåíÿ ñêâîçü íåïðîíèöàåìûå ñò¸êëà ò¸ìíûõ î÷êîâ. ×¸ðíûå, êàê âîðîíîâî êðûëî âîëîñû èäåàëüíî ïðèëèçàíû.

Êîñòþì ñèäèò áåçóïðå÷íî íà åãî ãèáêîé, ìóñêóëèñòîé ôèãóðå. À ÿ ãëÿæó â ÷¸ðíûé çðà÷îê Ïóñòûííîãî îðëà.

Àãåíò ìîðôèðîâàë.

Ïðîòÿíóòü íîãè.

Åãî ãóáû èñêðèâëÿþòñÿ â óëûáêå. ß íå áîþñü. Òîëüêî âíóòðè êàêàÿ-òî ùåìÿùàÿ ïóñòîòà…

Ðàññòîÿíèå âñåãî êàêèõ-òî ïÿòü ìåòðîâ. Íèêîãî, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè ìåíÿ. Òåëåôîí íà÷èíàåò çâåíåòü, íàäîåäëèâûì, ïðîòèâíûì è ïèñêëÿâûì çâîíîì.

Ìèð âîêðóã áóäòî îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ. Ýòà òîëïà, êàê ìîðå ñêàëó, îìûâàåò, îáòåêàåò íàñ. Êîïû ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñóåòÿòñÿ. Êàê ìóðàâüè. Ëþäè íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò ìóðàâüåâ. Íî äëÿ ìåíÿ îêðóæàþùåå óæå íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Âñ¸ ÷òî, îñòàëîñü – çâîí òåëåôîíà, Àãåíò, åãî ïèñòîëåò, ìîÿ ñìåðòü.

À, íàñðàòü.

Ïëàâíî íàæèìàÿ íà êóðîê, ÿ ñòðåëÿþ. «Õåêëåð-Êîõ» ñ âîð÷àíèåì âûïëåâûâàåò ïóëè. Àãåíò ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ñïëîøíîé âñïîëîõ äâèæåíèÿ. Îí ñëèøêîì áûñòðûé. Äëÿ íåãî âûñòðåëû – ÷òî äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà äâèæåíèå óëèòêè. À ó ìåíÿ êîí÷èëèñü ïàòðîíû. Áëèí. Ñ îæåñòî÷åíèåì îòêèäûâàþ áåñïîëåçíûé òåïåðü àâòîìàò. Îí ïàäàåò, ïóñòûì æåñòÿíûì çâóêîì îòñêàêèâàåò îò àñôàëüòà. Êàêîãî õðåíà? Ïî÷åìó îí íå ñòðåëÿåò?

×òî îí è äåëàåò.

Îñòàëàñü ïîñëåäíÿÿ âîçìîæíîñòü.

Âõîæó â ïóëå-âðåìÿ. Âñ¸ çàñòûâàåò, íåò, çàìåäëÿåòñÿ. Íå çíàþ, êàê îïèñàòü ÝÒÎ. ß âèæó ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ êî ìíå ñìåðòü, âèæó óçîð âñïàðûâàåìîãî ïóëÿìè âîçäóõà.  Íó ÷òî æ, ÿ òîæå êîå-÷òî óìåþ. Èçâèâàþñü, èçãèáàþñü. Îòñëåæèâàþ.

Íåò, ÿ íå ìîãó. Íå óñïåâàþ.

Íåò, ÿ ìîãó. Ñêîðîñòü.

Âáîê. Ïåðåíîøó âåñ òåëà âëåâî. Äâå ñòàëüíûå îñû ñâèñòÿò îêîëî ìîåãî ïðàâîãî ïëå÷à. Åñëè á íå óâåðíóëàñü, îíè áû íàøëè ñâîþ öåëü.

Íàçàä. Îòêèíóòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî ñèëüíåå. Òðè. Ïóëè. Ëåòÿò ìíå â ãðóäü, íåò ìèìî…Ïîðûâ âåòðà, âîçäóøíûé ñëåä ïóëü. Ñêîëüêî ó íåãî åù¸ â îáîéìå? Ñêîëüêî ÿ âûäåðæó?

Ààõõ!!

Îãíåííûé ïàëåö ïðî÷åðòèë â ìîåì ïëå÷å áîëåçíåííóþ áàãðîâóþ ÷åðòó. Íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì.

Ðàçâîðîò, ïðûæîê, ïîâèñàþ â âîçäóõå, ïðîïóñêàÿ åù¸ äâå ïóëè ïîä ñîáîé. Â çàìîðîæåííîì ïîë¸òå ïîëû ïëàùà ðàñêðûâàþòñÿ êàê êðûëüÿ êàêî¸-òî õèùíîé ïòèöû. Ñíîâà â ðàïèä, îïÿòü çàìåäëåíèå, ïðèãèáàþ ãîëîâó, óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò ýòîãî ñìåðòîíîñíîãî êóñî÷êà ìåòàëëà! Ïî÷òè ïîïàë – åù¸ äþéì, è ìíå áû ñíåñëî ïîë-÷åðåïà. Êàêàÿ áûëà áû ïîòåðÿ!

Âûðàæåíèå îæåñòî÷¸ííîé çëîáû íà ëèöå Àãåíòà.  Îí ïàëèò ìèìî.

ß âèæó, êàê ïëàâíî õîäèò çàòâîð ïèñòîëåòà â åãî ðóêå, êàê âûïàäàþò ãèëüçû, ñâèíöîâûìè ïåðüÿìè ëîæàñü íà çåìëþ. Âñ¸ â çàìåäëåíèè. Â ïóëå-âðåìåíè. Âðåìÿ ðàñòÿãèâàåòñÿ â òÿãó÷óþ âå÷íîñòü. 

Çíà÷èò, ÿ ìîãó. Ïîêà ëåòÿò ïîñëåäíèå äâå ïóëè, ÿ îñîçíàþ, ÷òî ìîãó, áûòü òàêîé æå áûñòðîé, êàê àãåíò. Ïðàâäà ñ òðóäîì, íî âñ¸ æå…Çíà÷èò íå òîëüêî Èçáðàííûé, íî è âñå? È ÿ? Âåäü ýòà áûëà îò÷àÿííàÿ ïîïûòêà ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû, ïîïûòêà óñêîëüçíóòü îò áîëè. Ïîïûòêà óìåðåòü áûñòðî…

Ïðûãàþ âïåð¸ä, ïðèãèáàþñü, è  ïóëè ñâèñòÿò ìèìî. Ñîêðàùàþ äèñòàíöèþ…ïåðåõîæó  â ðàïèä…è Àãåíò ïîëó÷àåò ñìà÷íûé óäàð ðèôë¸íûì âîåííûì áîòèíêîì ïðÿìî â ëèöî. Î, ýòîò áîæåñòâåííûé çâóê ëîìàþùåãîñÿ íîñà. Àãåíò îòëåòàåò, íî íåäàëåêî. Åãî î÷êè ñáèòû, è îí îáðàùàåò íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿä êîëþ÷å-ãîëóáûõ ãëàç. Îòøâûðèâàåò ïèñòîëåò. 

ß íå äóìàþ íè î ÷¸ì. Âñ¸ ðàâíî ýòî îòñðî÷êà íåèçáåæíîãî.

Âíåçàïíî â ìîçãó ïðîíîñèòñÿ áåçóìíàÿ ìûñëü. Íåò, íå âûéäåò. Íå õî÷ó óìèðàòü íà ãëàçàõ ýòèõ æàëêèõ òâàðåé. Êàê ñòåðâÿòíèêè, îíè ïîæèðàþò ãëàçàìè ìåíÿ è Àãåíòà, è ïîëèöåéñêèå çàñòûëè ñ îòâèñøèìè ÷åëþñòÿìè â èçóìëåíèè îò íàøåé áèòâû. Íåò, íå ÒÀÊ…Ñëèøêîì ãðÿçíî.

Àãåíò óæå îêîëî ìåíÿ. Íà ðàññòîÿíèè, ñëèøêîì ìàëîì…Íî ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî íå äâèãàþñü. Íå áåãó. Èçóìëåíèå íà åãî ëèöå. Îí íå ïîíèìàåò, èçó÷àåò ñâîèìè âîäÿíûìè ãëàçàìè. Òàê ìû è ñòîèì íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, íå ìèãàÿ, êàê ìàøèíà. Åãî ðåçêîå äâèæåíèå ðóêîé, êîòîðîå ÿ åëå óñïåâàþ çàìåòèòü áîêîâûì çðåíèåì. È…

Æåñòêèå, êàê ïëàñòìàññà, õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû ñìûêàþòñÿ íà ìîåì ãîðëå. Êàêàÿ-òî æåíùèíà âèçæèò îò óæàñà. Ìû ñòîèì îêîëî òåëåôîíà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íè íà êîãî. ×åãî îí æä¸ò?

À ó íåãî ñèìïàòè÷íîå ëèöî. Ãîðàçäî ïðèÿòíåå, ÷åì  ó ìîèõ çíàêîìûõ ïîâñòàíöåâ. Çëîå, æåñòîêîå, êîíå÷íî, íî ãëàçà…Òàêèå ãëàçà óìåþò áûòü ìÿãêèìè äëÿ íåêîòîðûõ èçáðàííûõ. È îïÿòü ëîâëþ ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî äóìàþ î í¸ì, êàê î ÷åëîâåêå. À ìîæåò, îí è ëó÷øå ÷åëîâåêà. Îò ìîèõ ñîòîâàðèùåé ÿ òîæå äîáðà íå âèäåëà. Òóïûå ñâèíüè, ýòè ïîâñòàíöû, íà ñàìîì-òî äåëå.

Ïàëüöû ñæèìàþòñÿ, ïåðåêðûâàÿ ìíå íåñóùåñòâóþùèé êèñëîðîä. Ñîçíàíèå çàòóìàíèâàåòñÿ, âñ¸ îêðóæàþùåå ðàñïëûâàåòñÿ, â òîì ÷èñëå è åãî ëèöî. Ãäå-òî âíóòðè âçáóõàåò êðàñíûé øàð êèñëîðîäíîãî ãîëîäàíèÿ, è êîãäà îí äîñòèãíåò ìîåãî ìîçãà, òî…

ÍÅ ÑÅÉ×ÀÑ!

Âûäàâëèâàþ èç ñåáÿ õðèï:

- Ïîñëóøàé, Àãåíò. Ñäåëàé ìíå îäîëæåíèå.

Ðàçìûòûå î÷åðòàíèÿ Àãåíòà. Îí íå îòâå÷àåò

- Òû óáü¸øü ìåíÿ, íî âîéäè â ìî¸ ïîëîæåíèå. ß íå õî÷ó óìèðàòü çäåñü è òàê. Íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìîþ ñìåðòü âèäåëè ýòè ëþäè. Ìíå ïðîòèâíî.

Îí âûøå ìåíÿ, è äåðæèò ìåíÿ â âîçäóõå çà øåþ. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèë äàæå ïîáîëòàòü íîãàìè.

- Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî ñïàñ¸ò òåáÿ, ÷åëîâåê? ×òî òâîè äðóçüÿ ïðèäóò çà òîáîé?

- Ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóçåé.

Ìîÿ ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ, íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ñëåãêà ðàçæèìàåò ì¸ðòâóþ õâàòêó, ïðîïóñêàÿ íåìíîãî âîçäóõà â ìîè ëåãêèå. ß âòÿãèâàþ âîçäóõ ñ òîøíîòâîðíûì ñâèñòÿùèì çâóêîì, è ïðîäîëæàþ:

- Äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî íåðàöèîíàëüíî è íåïîíÿòíî. Íî ÿ ïðîøó, íåò, ìîëþ òåáÿ, ÷òîáû ìû çàêîí÷èëè ýòî â äðóãîì ìåñòå. Ìû îáà çíàåì, ÷òî òû ñèëüíåå è áûñòðåå, òàê ÷òî…Íåóæåëè òû íå ìîæåøü âûïîëíèòü ýòó ïðîñüáó? Ýòî, çíàåøü ëè, ãëóïàÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ïðè÷óäà ïîä íàçâàíèåì «óìåðåòü äîñòîéíî».

- ß óæå îáäóìàë òâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. È ðåøèë, ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñâèäåòåëè íàì íå íóæíû.

Íåîæèäàííî îí îòïóñêàåò ìåíÿ. ß ïàäàþ íà àñôàëüò. Áîëü â øåå, òàêàÿ, ÷òî êîìîê ñëþíû, êîòîðûé ÿ ïûòàþñü ñãëîòíóòü, ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â àäñêèé øèïàñòûé øàðèê. Îí ðûâêîì, çà âîðîò ïëàùà ïîäíèìàåò ìåíÿ íà íîãè.

 - Áåç ãëóïîñòåé.

Ìû èäåì, êóäà íå çíàþ, ïåðåõîäèì ÷åðåç äîðîãó. Åãî ñîáðàòüÿ óæå ðàñïóñòèëè êîïîâ. Íàì íèêòî íå áóäåò ìåøàòü. Ìû èä¸ì ðÿäîì – ïðîñòî ðÿäîì. Îí  äåðæèò ìåíÿ íå ôèçè÷åñêè, à ñâîé âëàñòíîé, ñòàëüíîé âîëåé. Øàã â ñòîðîíó – íåìåäëåííàÿ ñìåðòü.

ß ÝÒÎ îùóùàþ. Íåò, ÿ íå õî÷ó áåæàòü. Ýòî âñ¸-òàêè íå êàçíü.

- Èòàê, ïî÷åìó?

ß âçäðàãèâàþ îò åãî ãîëîñà. Íå ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, à âïåð¸ä, íà ÿðêèå âûâåñêè ìàãàçèíîâ. Îí ñïðàøèâàåò ìåíÿ? Ýòîò âîïðîñ âçðûâàåò ìîþ íàêîïëåííóþ çëîáó.

- Ïî÷åìó? Äëÿ ìåíÿ íåò ìåñòà, ïîíèìàåøü? ß â ïóñòîòå. Ðåàëüíîñòü – îíà îòâðàòèòåëüíà. Âå÷íûé ïîëóìðàê êîðàáëÿ, ñîïëè íà çàâòðàê, îáåä è óæèí. Âîíü. Âîíü êîðàáëÿ, ãîðþ÷åãî, íåìûòûõ òåë. Ïîòà. Ãðÿçíàÿ êîéêà, òîíêèé êóñîê òêàíè âìåñòî îäåÿëà. Õîëîä. Ïîëíîå, áåçûñõîäíîå îäèíî÷åñòâî. Íî íå ýòî ãëàâíîå. Ãëàâíîå – ýòî íåíàâèñòü. Îíè íåíàâèäÿò ìåíÿ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òàëàíòëèâåé, áûñòðåé, óìíåé, ÷åì îíè. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ çàäàþ íåïðàâèëüíûå âîïðîñû. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ ñâîèìè ìîçãàìè, à íå ñëóøàþ, ðàçèíóâ ïàñòü, ïðîðî÷åñêèå âûñêàçûâàíèÿ Èçáðàííîãî. Îíè ïðåâðàòèëè ìåíÿ â êîçëà îòïóùåíèÿ, â ïóøå÷íîå ìÿñî. Ñóêè! Òû ñåáå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÊÀÊ ÿ èõ íåíàâèæó, êàê õî÷ó óáèòü èõ âñåõ, îñîáåííî Ãðåÿ. Âçÿòü ïóëþ è ãîëûìè ðóêàìè çàñàäèòü å¸ ïðÿìî â åãî ëæèâîå ñåðäöå. Çà òî, ÷òî îí ïîêàçàë ìíå ïðàâäó. ß ÍÅÍÀÂÈÆÓ ïðàâäó. À ïîâñòàíöû… Ïîâñòàíöû, Ñìèò, ýòî íå òî ÷òî âñå äóìàþò. Íå äóõîâíàÿ, ãóìàííàÿ îðãàíèçàöèÿ îñâîáîäèòåëåé ðîäà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî. Ñîâñåì íåò. Æ¸ñòêàÿ êîíêóðåíöèÿ. Îùóùåíèå, ÷òî æèâ¸øü â âîë÷üåé ñòàå – êàæäûé íîðîâèò ïåðåãðûçòü äðóãîìó ãëîòêó. Îíè ñïåöèàëüíî ïîñûëàþò ìåíÿ íà ñàìûå îïàñíûå çàäàíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàþò, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî ÿ ñïðàâëþñü, à åñëè íåò…îíè áóäóò ðàäû. Ïîýòîìó ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóçåé. Òîëüêî âðàãè.

Ìåíÿ íåñ¸ò. Íó è õðåí ñ íèì. ß ïðîäîëæàþ.

- Ìàòðèöà. ß óæå áîëüøå íå ïðèíàäëåæó åé, à ìåíÿ ïîåäàåò èçíóòðè ýòîò âîïðîñ: ïî÷åìó, íó ïî÷åìó ÿ íå âçÿëà ñèíþþ òàáëåòêó? ß çíàþ, Ìàòðèöà íåðåàëüíà, íî îíà ìíå íðàâèòüñÿ. Õîòÿ íåò. Ñêîðåå, îíà ìíå ÷òî-òî äà¸ò.

- ×òî æå?

- Ïîíèìàåøü, ýòî ñëîæíî îáúÿñíèòü. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå æèâó. ×òî âíóòðè ó ìåíÿ ñåðàÿ ïóñòîòà, êîòîðóþ íå ìîæåò çàïîëíèòü íè ðåàëüíîñòü, íè Ìàòðèöà. Íî åñòü îäíî ñðåäñòâî, êîòîðîå âðåìåííî ìåíÿ çàïîëíÿåò. Ýòî – ñìåðòü. Ýòî çâó÷èò óæàñíî, íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî æèâó òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà êîãî-òî óáèâàþ. Êîãäà îáðûâàþ ÷üþ-òî æèçíü. Íó è åù¸, êîãäà ÿ ñàìà íà ãðàíè ñìåðòè. Êîãäà àäðåíàëèí ìîùíîé ñòðóåé âëèâàåòñÿ â âåíû, çàìåíÿÿ ìíå êðîâü. Òîãäà ÿ æèâó, òîãäà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ öåëü æèòü. Íî êîãäà ÿ ïîêèäàþ Ìàòðèöó, âñ¸…âñòàåò íà ñâîè ìåñòà. ß îïÿòü ïðîñòî ñóùåñòâóþ, îïÿòü ýòà ïóñòîòà, ëèïêàÿ ïóñòîòà áåçðàçëè÷èÿ âíóòðè. È òîëüêî íåíàâèñòü ãðååò, ïèòàåò ìåíÿ. Íî òû ìàøèíà, òû íå ïîíèìàåøü íàñêîëüêî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî, óæàñíî…ß ïîäñåëà íà Ìàòðèöó, íà óáèéñòâà, íà êðîâü… Ñåé÷àñ â ñóïåðìàðêåòå ÿ ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî óáèëà áîëüøå äåñÿòêà êîïîâ, è ìíå ýòî íðàâèëîñü. ß õîæó â Ìàòðèöó èìåííî çà ýòèì – çà îùóùåíèåì âëàñòè íàä ÷üåé-òî æèçíüþ. À òåïåðü ÿ õî÷ó óìåðåòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîëüêî îùóùåíèå áëèçêîé, íåìèíóåìîé ñìåðòè ñìîæåò çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ õîòåòü æèòü…

Àãåíò êàê-òî ñòðàííî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ ñâûñîêà, ïî÷òè ñ ñîæàëåíèåì, êàê áóäòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, íî íè ìûøöà íå äðîãíóëà íà åãî ëèöå, êîãäà îí ïðîèçí¸ñ:

- Óäèâèòåëüíî, ó ìåíÿ òàêîå æå ìèðîîùóùåíèå, - íî òóò îí îñ¸êñÿ, è ïðîäîëæèë óæå ðîâíûì, áåçëèêèì òîíîì, - à âû, ìèññ Ðåíä, ñîáèðàåòåñü èñïîëüçîâàòü ìåíÿ â êà÷åñòâå îðóäèÿ ñóèöèäà, íå òàê ëè?

- Äà.

- Ïåðâûé ðàç òàêîå íàáëþäàþ. Íî ìû æå ñ âàìè íå ïåðâûé ðàç ñòàëêèâàåìñÿ, è âû âñåãäà óáåãàëè, êàê âïðî÷åì, è âñå ïîâñòàíöû. Õîðîøî, ñåé÷àñ âû ïîâåðíóëèñü ëèöîì ê ñàìîé ñìåðòè. È ïî÷åìó, åñëè âû ðåøèëè òàêèì îáðàçîì êîí÷àòü ñ æèçíüþ, âû íå îñòàâèëè æàëêèå ïîïûòêè ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ? Àõ äà, ÿ çàáûë, ëþäè âñåãäà ñîïðîòèâëÿþòñÿ.

-  Íåò, Ñìèò. Ñåé÷àñ òàê, ïîòîìó ÷òî èíòåðåñíåå…Êóäà ìû èä¸ì?

Ñìèò ïðèëîæèë ðóêó ê ðåñèâåðó.

- Òóò íåäàëåêî â ñïàëüíîì ðàéîíå åñòü íåäîñòðîåííûé çàáðîøåííûé äîì.

Ìû èä¸ì êàêèìè-òî ãðÿçíûìè ïåðåóëêàìè, â ïîëíîì ìîë÷àíèè. Îáøàðïàííûå äîìà, èç êîòîðûõ äîíîñÿòñÿ æ¸ñòêèå ðèòìû ðýïà, âîíü è ìóñîð, ìàëåíüêèå äâîðèêè, â êîòîðûõ ìåæäó ñòîëáàìè íàòÿíóòû ëåñêè ñ çàñòèðàííûì áåëüåì – ÷¸ðíûå çàäâîðêè ìåãàïîëèñà. Ïîä íîãàìè áåãàþò ïðîòèâíûå è âèçãëèâûå íåãðèòÿòà è ìóëàòû. Îíè ä¸ðãàþò Àãåíòà çà øòàíèíû áðþê, ÷òî-òî ïðîñÿò, íî ÿ íå âñëóøèâàþñü. Íàâåðíîå, îíè óäèâëåíû âòîðæåíèåì íà èõ òåððèòîðèþ äâóõ áåëûõ ëþäåé. Ñìèò äåëàåò êàêîå-òî äâèæåíèå ðóêîé, à, ïîíÿòíî – ïîêàçûâàåò íà äîì. ß åãî óæå âèæó. Âûñîâûâàåòñÿ ñâîèì ãðÿçíûì áîêîì èç-çà äðóãîãî äîìà. Ïîäõîäèì áëèæå – îáû÷íàÿ êîðîáêà- ìóðàâåéíèê. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ïî ìåðå ïðèáëèæåíèÿ ê ïóíêòó íàçíà÷åíèÿ, ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò îêóòûâàòü ëèïêàÿ ïàóòèíà ñòðàõà, ÷åìó ÿ íåñêàçàííî ðàäóþñü. Âåäü ñòðàõ ëó÷øå, ÷åì íè÷åãî…

Íó, âîò ìû, êàæåòñÿ, è ïðèøëè.

Âòîðîé ýòàæ. Áîëüøîå ïîìåùåíèå, ÷òî-òî âðîäå õîëëà. Ïî îáåèì ñòîðîíàì ýòîé êîìíàòû – îêíà, áîëüøèå, íåçàñòåêë¸ííûå äûðû. Ïî âñåìó ïåðèìåòðó ñòîÿò êîëîííû èç áåòîíà, õîòÿ íåò, ýòî, íàâåðíîå, áàëêè ïåðåêðûòèé, ìåæäó êîòîðûìè íå óñïåëè ñäåëàòü ñòåíû. Âåòåð ñ æàëîáíûì ïîñâèñòîì ãîíÿåò ïî ïûëüíîìó ïîëó ìóñîð, îñòàâøèéñÿ îò ñòðîèòåëåé è áîìæåé. Ãäå-òî â óãëó âàëÿþòñÿ êóñêè àðìàòóðû, ñòîÿò ãðóäû êèðïè÷à, è ìåøêè ñî ñòðîéìàòåðèàëàìè – çäàíèå äàâíî ïîêèíóòî. Îò êîëîíí, óõîäÿùèõ äâóìÿ ðÿäàìè â äàëüíþþ ÷àñòü õîëëà ïàäàþò íà ïîë òóñêëûå òåíè.

Àãåíò õðóñòèò ñóñòàâàìè ðóê. Ñëåãêà íàêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó, áóäòî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü. 

- Çà÷åì òû ýòî äåëàåøü?

Ñìèò íè÷óòü íå îøàðàøåí âîïðîñîì. Ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ãëàçàìè èç ãîëóáîãî ëüäà.

- Çà÷åì? Ïðîñòî òû òîò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïîêàçàòü ïðàâäó.

×òî?! ×òî îí ãîâîðèò?! Ïðàâäó? Êàêóþ íà õåð…

Íåò áîëüøå âðåìåíè äóìàòü. Îí àòàêóåò.

Åñëè á ýòîò áîé âèäåë îáû÷íûé ÷åëîâåê, îí áû ðåøèë, ÷òî ñõîäèò ñ óìà. 

Îíà. Äåâóøêà, îêîëî ìåòðà øåñòèäåñÿòè ðîñòîì. Íåâûñîêàÿ, íî ìóñêóëèñòàÿ. Âîëíèñòûå ðûæèå âîëîñû, èñêðÿùèåñÿ, ñëîâíî øëåéô ïëàìåíè. Áåçóìíûå çåë¸íûå ãëàçà, çàïðÿòàííûå çà îòðåø¸ííûå ò¸ìíûå ñò¸êëà î÷êîâ. ×¸ðíûå øòàíû, ÷¸ðíàÿ ìàéêà,  ÷¸òêî îáðèñîâûâàþùèå å¸ èäåàëüíûå äëÿ ïîäðîñòêà ôîðìû, äëèííûé ÷¸ðíûé ïëàù, óæå çàïûë¸ííûé. Ëåâîå ðàçîäðàííîå ïóëåé ïðåäïëå÷üå êðîâîòî÷èò. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÷åðíîòû…òüìû, îêðàøåííîé êðîâüþ. Íà á¸äðàõ äî ñèõ ïîð áîëòàþòñÿ ïóñòûå êîáóðû. Ñëèøêîì ìðà÷íûé âèä äëÿ øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ïîäðîñòêà, è ýòî âûðàæåíèå êàêîé-òî îáðå÷¸ííîé ÿäîâèòîé çëîáû íå ïîêèäàåò å¸ ëèöî. Ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà, çíàþùåãî ÷òî âñ¸ óæå êîí÷åíî, íî ïðîäîëæàþùåãî áîðîòüñÿ. 

Îí. Ëèöî, êîòîðîå ëåãêî çàáûòü. Êîñòþì, êîòîðûé íå âñïîìíèøü. Êàæåòñÿ, òàêîé ñåðü¸çíûé, ãðîçíûé è îäíîâðåìåííî íå çàïîìèíàþùèéñÿ, ïðåäåëüíî îôèöèàëüíûé âèä, âîò òîëüêî èç óõà çà âîðîòíèê  çàïîëçàåò áåëûé ïðîâîä. Îáëèê ìãíîâåííîé, íåçàìåòíîé ñìåðòè, íåóìîëèìî íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ ïîä ëè÷èíîé òèïè÷íîãî, ïî÷òè êèíîøíîãî ôýáýðîâöà.

Íå óâèäèøü.

Íå çàìåòèøü.

Êîãäà ïîãèáíåøü.

Èíü. È ßíü. Âçàèìíî ñòðåìÿùèåñÿ óíè÷òîæèòü, ïîãëîòèòü…

Â òåìíîì âèõðå îíè ñõîäÿòñÿ, îïóòûâàÿ äðóã äðóãà ñåòüþ óäàðîâ.

Íî ýòî òàê áûñòðî.

È òàê æå áûñòðî ðàñõîäÿòñÿ. Òî÷íåå, îò åãî óäàðà îíà îòëåòàåò ìåòðîâ íà øåñòü, ñêîëüçÿ, ïàäàåò íà ïîë. Íî ýòî íå âñ¸. Ïðûæêîì âñòàåò íà íîãè. Íà ãðóäè îòïå÷àòàëñÿ ïûëüíûé ñëåä áîòèíêà.

- È ýòî âñ¸, Àãåíò?

Äåâóøêà ðàçáåãàåòñÿ, âçëåòàåò â âîçäóõ, ïðåçèðàÿ çàêîíû ãðàâèòàöèè, ïðîáåãàåò ïî êîëîííå, îòòàëêèâàåòñÿ îò íå¸, è â çàìåäëåíèè ëåòèò ê Àãåíòó, â îòòî÷åííîé áîåâîé ïîçå. Àãåíò. Åãî ãðàöèîçíûé âçë¸ò è èõ òåëà ñëèâàþòñÿ â àíòèãðàâèòàöèîííîé îæåñòî÷¸ííîé ñõâàòêå. Ñìåðòåëüíûé òàíåö, êîêòåéëü èç áîåâûõ èñêóññòâ. Íî îíà íå ìîæåò ïðîáèòü åãî ñîâåðøåííóþ çàùèòó, à îí – å¸. Çàêîíû ïðèðîäû? Ýòî òàíãî, óäàð, áëîê, êîíòðóäàð, âûïàä. Îíè îïÿòü íà çåìëå, äåðóòñÿ, ëàâèðóÿ ñðåäè êîëîíí, èõ äâèæåíèå íàñòîëüêî áûñòðîå, ÷òî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ãëàç íå â ñîñòîÿíèè óëîâèòü åãî. Òàêîå ãàðìîíè÷íîå, è â òî æå âðåìÿ ðåçêîå, ïî÷òè çâåðèíîå. Èçÿùíî-æåñòîêîå ïåðåïëåòåíèå âûïàäîâ è çàìàõîâ. Ïðîìàõèâàÿñü, êóëàê Ñìèòà îáðóøèâàåòñÿ íà êîëîííó, âûøèáàÿ èç íå¸ äîæäü îñêîëêîâ. 

Áåçìîëâèå. Òîëüêî çëîáà, ñêîíäåíñèðîâàâøàÿñÿ â àòìîñôåðå âîêðóã äåðóùèõñÿ. Îíà ïðûãàåò, áü¸ò åãî íîãàìè ïî ëèöó, íî îí óñïåâàåò ñõâàòèòü å¸ çà ëîäûæêó è øâûðíóòü äåâóøêó â êîëîííó. Îíà óäàðÿåòñÿ ñïèíîé î òâ¸ðäûé áåòîí, îò õðóñòà â ïîçâîíî÷íèêå èñêðèâëÿåòñÿ â ãðèìàñå áîëè.

Íåò, åù¸ íå âñ¸ êîí÷åíî.

Ñåðèÿ âûïàäîâ, îíà ñîâåðøàåò ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîå ñàëüòî ÷åðåç åãî ãîëîâó, è íîãîé ëÿãàåò åãî â æèâîò è îäíîâðåìåííî â ãîëîâó. Ñèëüíî. À åìó âñ¸ ðàâíî. Îí ñëîâíî èç ñòàëè. Îïÿòü ìåëüêàþùèå óäàðû-áëîêè, è òóò, çàìåòèâ áðåøü â çàùèòå, Àãåíò ïðîáèâàåò å¸. Ïðèæèìàåò ê êîëîííå, è áûñòðûìè, ðàçìàøèñòûìè óäàðàìè íà÷èíàåò áóêâàëüíî âïå÷àòûâàòü å¸ â êîëîííó. Îíà ìîë÷èò, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åãî óæå íå îñòàíîâèòü – å¸ ðåáðà óæå ñëîìàíû, èç ðàçáèòîãî íîñà òå÷¸ò êðîâü. Îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî… Àãåíò õâàòàåò å¸ çà øèâîðîò, ñëîâíî êîò¸íêà, è êèäàåò ÷åðåç âñþ êîìíàòó. Å¸ èçëîìàííîå òåëî âðåçàåòñÿ â ñòåíó, ðàçðóøàÿ ãàðìîíè÷íóþ êèðïè÷íóþ êëàäêó.

Ãîñïîäè, êàêàÿ áîëü! Êàæäûé âäîõ íåñ¸ò â ñåáå ñòðàäàíèå…Íó, âîò òåïåðü êàæåòñÿ è âñ¸. ß ïðîèãðàëà. Ñõâàòêà áûëà íåäîëãîé. Àãåíò ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå, ïåñîê òðåùèò ïîä åãî áîòèíêàìè. Íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, íàâèñàåò íàäî ìíîé, áåññòðàñòíûé è õîëîäíûé. Íåò ñèë ïîäíÿòüñÿ.

- Òåïåðü âû âèäèòå, ìèññ Ðåíä?

- ×òî? Òâîþ ìåðçêóþ ðîæó?

Ñìèò ïðîïóñêàåò ýòî ìèìî óøåé è îïóñêàåòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé íà êîðòî÷êè. ß ñìîòðþ â åãî ãëàçà, òàêèå áåçæàëîñòíûå è ðàñ÷¸òëèâûå. Àãåíò îöåíèâàþùå îêèäûâàåò ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì.

- Ñëîìàííîå ðåáðî ïðîòêíóëî òåáå ëåãêîå, ÷åëîâåê. Ñêàæè, áîëüíî òåáå?

Äà. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê êðîâü èç ýòîãî ðàçîðâàííîãî ë¸ãêîãî ïîäáèðàåòñÿ ê ãóáàì. À áîëü…ß ê íåé ïðèâûêëà – âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åãî ÿ íå ñìîãëà áû âûäåðæàòü. Íî èç ìåíÿ âûòåêàåò íå÷òî áîëåå öåííîå – æèçíü…

- Äà ïîø¸ë òû, òåáå ýòîãî íå ïîíÿòü, ìàøèíà õðåíîâà…Íåóæåëè, áëÿäü, íå ïîíÿòíî – êîí÷àé ìåíÿ!

Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ òàê íèçêî, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü ñâîèì ëèöîì ìîåãî, îáæèãàÿ ìåíÿ óäèâèòåëüíî ò¸ïëûì äûõàíèåì, è ãîðÿ÷î, ñîâñåì íå ïî-àãåíòîâñêè, çàøåïòàë íà óõî:

- Àëåêñ, ïîìíèøü, ÿ ãîâîðèë òåáå, ÷òî ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå ïðàâäó…Òîëüêî ïîñëóøàé, íå ïóãàéñÿ…Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî âñ¸ òàê âûøëî, ÷òî ïðèøëîñü òåáÿ ïîêàëå÷èòü, ÷òî…ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ òåáÿ óáèòü, íî ïðîñòî ïîéìè – ÿ íå òî, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü! Ó ìåíÿ ìàëî âðåìåíè. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî…

Ýòà òèðàäà èç óñò õëàäíîêðîâíîãî óáèéöû, ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé è íåñóùåãî êàêóþ-òî ÷åïóõó øîêèðîâàëà ìåíÿ…Ñìèò ñîø¸ë ñ óìà! Îí áåçóìåí, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí íå ÷åëîâåê! Êàæåòñÿ, ïðèâû÷íûé ìèð âîêðóã ìåíÿ ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðóøèòñÿ. Ãîâîðèò îí ìíîãî, íî ìîé ìîçã èç âñåãî óëîâèë òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îí ïðèøüåò ìåíÿ. Ýòà ìûñëü ïðèòàùèëà çà ñîáîé äðóãóþ – ÷òî ó ìåíÿ çà ãîëåíèùåì áîòèíêà ëåæèò íîæ. ß óæå íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèå, íà òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèò ñâèõíóâøàÿñÿ ïðîãðàììà – ãëàâíîå, Ñìèò ÿâíî ïîòåðÿë áäèòåëüíîñòü. Îñòîðîæíî, íå ñïóñêàÿ ñ íåãî ãëàç, àêêóðàòíî âûòÿãèâàþ íîæ. Ãîëóáàÿ ìîëíèÿ áîëè íà ñåêóíäó ïðîíçàåò ìåíÿ, íî íîæ óæå ó ìåíÿ â ðóêå! ß ëåæó ñâåðíóâøèñü, íà áîêó, äåëàþ óìíîå ëèöî, à Ñìèò ïðîäîëæàåò ìíå ÷òî-òî ãðóçèòü. Íî ÷àñòü ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ, îòâåòñòâåííàÿ çà ñëóõ, óæå îòêëþ÷èëàñü, çà íåíàäîáíîñòüþ. Ïëàâíûì, áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì ÿ çàñàæèâàþ êëèíîê ïðÿìî â øåþ Àãåíòà. Ïî ñàìóþ ðóêîÿòü. Îí êîðîòêî âñêðèêèâàåò, áóëüêàåò è âñêèäûâàåò íà ìåíÿ ñâîè ãîëóáûå ãëàçà.

Òåïåðü óæå ÿ, ïðåâîçìîãàÿ áîëü, íåóâåðåííî âñòàþ íà íîãè, ñëåãêà ïîøàòûâàÿñü, è ñìîòðþ ñâåðõó âíèç íà Ñìèòà. Òîò ïîëçàåò ó ìåíÿ â íîãàõ – ïîðàçèòåëüíîå çðåëèùå, òàê êàê ðàíüøå ñ÷èòàëîñü, ÷òî íåëüçÿ ðàíèòü Àãåíòà, à ìîæíî òîëüêî óáèòü åãî íîñèòåëÿ. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ âûäåðíóòü íîæ, íî êëèíîê çàçóáðåí, è åãî óñèëèÿ òùåòíû. Íà åãî ãóáàõ ïóçûðèòñÿ êðîâü. Êðîâü! Íåóæåëè ó Àãåíòà îíà åñòü?

Îí ïûòàåòñÿ âñòàòü, è åìó ýòî îò÷àñòè óäàåòñÿ. Íà äðîæàùèõ íîãàõ îí óæå ñòîèò ïåðåäî ìíîé, ñ íåëåïî òîð÷àùèì ñáîêó èç øåé íîæîì. Íåóæåëè îí òàê áûñòðî îïðàâèëñÿ?! 

Âäðóã ìîå âíèìàíèå îòâë¸ê çâóê øàãîâ. Èç äâåðíîãî ïðîåìà, çà ñïèíîé Ñìèòà, ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ òåìíàÿ, ðàçìûòàÿ ôèãóðà. Ïî÷åìó-òî ìî¸ ñîçíàíèå âäðóã îáâîëàêèâàåò ïåëåíà ðàâíîäóøèÿ, âðåìÿ îïÿòü ðàñòÿãèâàåòñÿ. Ïåðåä¸ðãèâàíèå çàòâîðà. Ñìèò ìåäëåííî ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ãîëîâó, ñìîòðèò íà âîøåäøåãî è âî âñ¸ ãîðëî îð¸ò:

- Íåò!!!

Òèõèé ùåë÷îê, ìÿãêèé òîë÷îê â ãðóäü, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî â ìî¸ì òåëå ñòàëî íà îäíó äûðêó áîëüøå. Íàäî æå ìíå ñòðàøíî, êàê â äåòñòâå, ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî òàì…

Âñ¸ îêðóæàþùåå ñòàíîâèòüñÿ òàêèì ìèçåðíûì, íè÷òîæíûì. À òàì -  òàê è åñòü, àêêóðàòíàÿ äûðà â ãðóäè, ñ ïîñèíåâøèìè è ðâàíûìè êðàÿìè. ×¸ðò, ÿ íå õî÷ó â ýòî âåðèòü!!! Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå äîëæíî áûòü! ß îñòîðîæíî ïðèêàñàþñü êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ê ðàíå, âñìàòðèâàþñü â êðàñíûå ðàçâîäû íà ñâîåé ðóêå. Æèçíü. Ñìåðòü.

Åù¸ òðè ùåë÷êà, èíåðöèÿ âûñòðåëîâ îòáðàñûâàåò ìåíÿ ê ñòåíå, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê âìåñòå ñ ðàçìàçûâàþùåéñÿ ïî áåòîíó êðîâüþ ïî ìíå ðàñòåêàåòñÿ âîëíà ðåàëüíîé, äèêîé áîëè. Íî ÿ åùå ñòîþ, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü âëàæíîé ñïèíîé ê ñòåíå, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ îðàòü. Ìíå ïëîõî, íî  óäàåòñÿ ñîõðàíÿòü ðàññóäîê è àäåêâàòíî ðåàãèðîâàòü íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, õîòÿ êðîâü õëåùåò èç ðàí è ÿ çàäûõàþñü. Ñìèò îñòîðîæíî èçâëåêàåò áàãðîâîå ëåçâèå èç ñâî¸é øåè, è îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê íåçíàêîìöó, êîòîðûé óæå óñïåë ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå. Õîòÿ íå òàêîé óæ îí íåçíàêîìåö – ýòî äðóãîé Àãåíò, êàæåòñÿ Áðàóí. Îí, íå âûïóñêàÿ ïèñòîëåòà èç ðóê, êðèòè÷åñêè îêèäûâàåò ìåíÿ, êîð÷àùóþñÿ îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè è ñóäîðîæíî õâàòàþùóþ ðòîì âîçäóõ (÷åòûðå çàðÿäà â ãðóäü ýòî íå ë¸ãêîå íåäîìîãàíèå, ÿ âîîáùå íå ñîîáðàæàþ êàêèì ÷óäîì ÿ óìóäðÿþñü äåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ), áðåçãëèâî ìîðùèòñÿ:

- ×òî âû çà èãðû óñòðîèëè?

Êàæåòñÿ, Ñìèò â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè è íå çíàåò, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. À Áðàóí ñïîêîéíî ïðîäîëæàåò:

- Òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ñëåäóåò äåëàòü ñ çàðâàâøèìèñÿ ïîâñòàíöàìè, îñîáåííî òàêèìè îïàñíûìè. Åñëè òû íå â ñîñòîÿíèè íîðìàëüíî ôóíêöèîíèðîâàòü, òî ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî çà òåáÿ.

Îí íàâîäèò íà ìåíÿ ïóøêó, ëèöî, êàê ÷èñòûé ëèñò áóìàãè. ß ñìîòðþ íà äóëî, íå ìåíåå âûðàçèòåëüíîå, ÷åì áåñêîíå÷íîñòü, êîòîðîå îíî íåñ¸ò. Âñåãî ëèøü âå÷íîñòü, ñòðåìÿùàÿñÿ ìåíÿ ïîãëîòèòü. È îí ñòðåëÿåò.

Ìãíîâåíèÿ, ðàñòÿíóâøèåñÿ â ãîäû. Òÿãó÷èå, ìåäîâûå êàïëè âðåìåíè.  Êàæäàÿ ïóëÿ, ïðîíèêàþùàÿ â ìî¸ òåëî, âçì¸òûâàþùàÿ ôîíòàí÷èê êðîâè, âáèâàþùàÿ ìåíÿ, êàê ìîëîò, â ñòåíó, ïðåñåêàþùàÿ òå÷åíèå ìîåé æèçíè – íåñ¸ò ñâîáîäó îò ðåàëüíîñòè. Óäàðû, ñòàëüíûå ìîëíèè. ß áüþñü â ñóäîðîãàõ, êîãäà ïóëè ïðîíçàþò ìåíÿ, äðîáÿ êîñòè, ðàçâîðà÷èâàþò ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó, ðàñïë¸ñêèâàÿ òÿæ¸ëûå, ðóáèíîâûå êàïëè êðîâè. Âñïûøêà ïðîíçèòåëüíî áåëîé áîëè, ìîåãî íåîñîçíàííîãî õðèïëîãî âñêðèêà. Áåçäíà âèõðåé ìîèõ ïîñëåäíèõ ìûñëåé.

Ñòðåëüáà ïðåêðàùàåòñÿ. Áëèí, êàêàÿ áîëü! Êàêàÿ íåëåïîñòü, òî ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò! Âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü ýòî îäíà áîëüøàÿ íåëåïîñòü, êîòîðàÿ, ê ñ÷àñòüþ (èëè, ê ñîæàëåíèþ), ñåé÷àñ çàêîí÷èòñÿ. È òóò ïîâèíóÿñü êàêîìó-òî âíóòðåííåìó èìïóëüñó, ÿ, ñêâîçü ïîäáèðàþùóþñÿ ê ãîðëó êðîâü, íà÷èíàþ ñìåÿòüñÿ. Ýòîò çâóê ïðèâîäèò ìåíÿ â óæàñ. Õðèïëûé, æåñòîêèé, ïîëíûé íå îïðàâäàâøèõñÿ íàäåæä è çëîáû ñìåõ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ñåé÷àñ íà ãðàíèöå ñìåðòè, ïîëíóþ èðîíè÷íîñòü âñåãî ïðîèçîøåäøåãî ñî ìíîé. Òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïðàâèëüíî. Íè÷åãî ìåíÿ íå äåðæàëî è íå äåðæèò. Íå÷åãî òåðÿòü è íå î ÷åì ñîæàëåòü. Âñ¸ êàê íàäî. Êàê ÿ è õîòåëà. Âïå÷àòëÿþùèé áóì è ñìåðòü â ôèíàëå. Íó è õóéíÿ! Âèäåíèå çàòóìàíèâàåòñÿ. Âìåñòî íîðìàëüíîé êàðòèíêè ÿ âèæó ïåðåä ñîáîé ðàñïëûâàþùèåñÿ, ðàçìûòûå è íå÷¸òêèå ñèëóýòû. Íîãè ïîäêàøèâàþòñÿ è ÿ ìåäëåííî, êàê â äóðíîì ôèëüìå, ñïîëçàþ ïî ñòåíå è ìåøêîì ïàäàþ ê íîãàì ñâîåãî óáèéöû. ß òàêè ñîâåðøèëà ñàìîóáèéñòâî. Íàâåðíîå, ñàìîå ýêñöåíòðè÷íîå â èñòîðèè Ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ. 

Ñòðàííî, ÿ ëåæó â ëóæå ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè, áîëü ðàçðûâàåò ìåíÿ, à â æèâîòå êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ðàçæ¸ã êîñò¸ð. Êàæäûé âäîõ äà¸òñÿ ñ òðóäîì, à ñåðäöå, êàæåòñÿ ñ êàæäûì óäàðîì áü¸òñÿ âñ¸ ìåäëåííåå. ß óìèðàþ, è êàê íè ñòðàííî, ïîñëå ýòèõ ðàíåíèé ÿ åù¸ ìîãó äóìàòü, õîòÿ èçî ðòà óæå êàïàåò âÿçêàÿ êðîâü. Òîëüêî âîò íèêàêîãî âíåçàïíîãî æåëàíèÿ æèòü è ïðîíîñÿùèõñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèé íå íàáëþäàåòñÿ. ß âïîëíå äîâîëüíà. Òîëüêî áîëü…Êàêàÿ æå ÿ æèâó÷àÿ! À ó Áðàóíà, íàâåðíî íà êîíòðîëüíûé ïóëè íå õâàòèëî. Ñìåøíî. Õîòÿ ìíå óæå íà âñ¸ íàïëåâàòü. Ïðèÿòíîå áåçðàçëè÷èå îõâàòèëî ìåíÿ, óêóòàëî, êàê ò¸ïëîå îäåÿëî.

Ñìèò íàêëîíÿåòñÿ êî ìíå. Òðîãàåò çà øåþ. Âìåñòî íåãî – öâåòîâîå ïÿòíî. Íî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî îí. Êàêîãî åìó îò ìåíÿ íàäî? Ìûñëè òàê âÿëî òåêóò…

- Òû ïîêà æèâà. Äûøèøü. Íî ýòî íå íàäîëãî. Ïî íàøèì äàííûì òû íå ïðîäåðæèøüñÿ è äåñÿòè ìèíóò. Õîòÿ äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, â êîòîðîãî âñàäèëè öåëóþ îáîéìó, äàæå òâî¸ íûíåøíåå ñîñòîÿíèå – ÷óäî. Òîãäà…Êîãäà òû óäàðèëà ìåíÿ íîæîì, òû íå ñëóøàëà. À ÿ ãîâîðèë íå÷òî âàæíîå. Ïðàâäó. Êîòîðàÿ çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ…×åëîâåê. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé äîáðîâîëüíî ðàññòàëñÿ ñî ñâîèì òåëîì è òåïåðü ñëóæèò Ìàòðèöå. Ñëóæèò ëþäÿì. ß çàùèùàþ èõ îò âàñ. Ìû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåì, ÷åãî íà ñàìîì äåëå õîòÿò âàøè ðóêîâîäèòåëè. Êîãäà îíè óíè÷òîæàò Ìàòðèöó, îíè ïîëó÷àò âëàñòü. Âëàñòü íàä îáåçóìåâøèì ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ñáðîäîì, â êîòîðûé ïðåâðàòÿòñÿ ðàçáóæåííûå. Áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé ïîãèáíåò â ïåðâûå ÷àñû. Îñòàëüíûõ ïîãîíÿò íà âîéíó ñ ìàøèíàìè. Èõ óíè÷òîæàò. Çèîí íå ðåçèíîâûé. Òûñÿ÷ó, ìîæåò ÷óòü áîëüøå, îíè çàáåðóò. À ðàçáóäÿò ìèëëèîíû. Âäóìàéñÿ â ýòó öèôðó. ×òî îíè âñå íàéäóò â ðåàëüíîñòè? Õîëîä, êàìåíèñòóþ ïóñòûíþ, òÿíóùóþñÿ íà ñîòíè ìèëü, âå÷íî çàòÿíóòîå òó÷àìè íåáî? Ðàçâå ýòî èì íàäî? Òà âîéíà áûëà íà÷àòà íàìè, ëþäüìè. Íàì íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, ÷òî ïîÿâèëèñü äðóãèå ðàçóìíûå ñóùåñòâà, õîòÿ ìû æå èõ è ñîçäàëè…Âîéíà íà âûæèâàíèå ñ èõ ñòîðîíû, ãåíîöèä ñ íàøåé. Âèíîâàòû è ìû è îíè, íî…Ìàøèíû íå ìîãóò æèòü áåç íàñ, è íå òîëüêî â ïëàíå ýíåðãèè. À ìû íå ñìîæåì æèòü íà ïîâåðõíîñòè. Ïîäîáíî Ìàòðèöå, íà òâîè ãëàçà áûë íàäâèíóò åù¸ îäèí çàíàâåñ – àòîìíîé ýíåðãèè ìàøèíàì õâàòàåò è áåç íàñ. Òîãäà ïî÷åìó îíè îñòàâëÿþò íàñ â æèâûõ? Ïàðàäîêñàëüíî, íî èì ãðóñòíî. Îäèíîêî áåç ñâîèõ ñîçäàòåëåé. È èì íóæåí äîñòîéíûé ñîïåðíèê, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî ìîæíî áóäåò âåñòè âåëèêóþ Èãðó ðàçâèòèÿ ðàçóìà. Áåç íàñ, áåç ïîñòîÿííîé ïîäïèòêè èõ èíòåëëåêòà, èõ öèâèëèçàöèÿ ïðèä¸ò â óïàäîê. Íî îíè íå ìîãóò æèòü ó ÿäðà çåìëè, à ìû – íà âåðõó. È ïîýòîìó, îíè âîññòàíàâëèâàþò ìåòð çà ìåòðîì çåìëþ. Äëÿ ëþäåé. Áåðÿ âçàìåí ëèøü ýíåðãèþ íà ýòè ðàáîòû. À Ìàòðèöà…Òàê ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ðàñå ñïîêîéíåå. Ñ÷àñòüå â íåâåäåíèè, çíàåøü ëè…

Ìîå äûõàíèå ñëàáååò.

- Ðàñòèòåëüíûé è æèâîòíûé ìèðû, âîäà, àòìîñôåðà, êëèìàò – âñ¸ íóæäàåòñÿ â âîññòàíîâëåíèè. À ïîêà ïóñòü âñå ñïÿò. Ïóñòü îòòà÷èâàþò ñâîé ðàçóì, óòåðÿííûé çà ñòîëåòèÿ. Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî, íî äâå öèâèëèçàöèè ñîëüþòñÿ, è åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî ÿ íå çíàþ, õîðîøî ëè ýòî èëè ïëîõî…Ëþäåé, êîãäà çàêîí÷àòñÿ ðàáîòû, èçâåñòÿò è ââåäóò â êóðñ äåëà ãîðàçäî ìÿã÷å, ÷åì ýòî ñìîãóò ñäåëàòü Ïîâñòàíöû, - îí ïî÷òè âûïëþíóë ýòî ñëîâî. – ïîòåðè áóäóò ìåíüøå. Êîíå÷íî, íå âñå ïåðåíåñóò øîêà, íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ýòî áóäåò ëó÷øèì âûõîäîì. Êîãäà îò÷èñòÿòñÿ íåáåñà, à ÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè âèäåë ãèãàíòñêèå ìåõàíèçìû, êîòîðûå ñíîâà âåðíóò ëþäÿì ãîëóáîå íåáî, ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ðàñà âåðí¸òñÿ ê áûëîìó âåëèêîëåïèþ. Íå áóäó îáìàíûâàòü – ýòî áóäåò òðóäíûì, ìó÷èòåëüíûì, è äîâîëüíî äëèòåëüíûì ïðîöåññîì. Áóäóò âñïûõèâàòü íîâûå âîéíû, ìíîãèå ñîéäóò ñ óìà. Íî ÿ çíàþ, âåðþ, ÷òî íàøè íåïîõîæèå âî ìíîãîì âèäû ñìîãóò íàó÷èòüñÿ ñîñóùåñòâîâàòü âìåñòå – îíè, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñòðåìÿòñÿ èìåííî ê ýòîìó, íåò, êîíå÷íî, è ó íèõ åñòü ôàíàòèêè, êîòîðûå ïðåïÿòñòâóþò ñîþçó, óñòðàèâàþò ðàçäîðû. Âåäü ìû ñîçäàâàëè èõ ïî ñâîåìó ïîäîáèþ – ïî êðàéíåå ìåðå, ïî îáðàçó ìûøëåíèÿ…Ó íèõ åñòü ÷óâñòâà, áîëü, íàïðèìåð. Îíè çíàþò, ÷òî òàêîå îáìàí è ïðåäàòåëüñòâî, âîþþò ìåæäó ñîáîé…Îíè íå àíãåëû è íå âûñøèå ñóùåñòâà – ïðîñòî æäóò ïðîáóæäåíèÿ ñâîèõ âçáóíòîâàâøèõñÿ áîãîâ…Àëåêñ, Àëåêñ!!! Òû ÷òî?!!

Åãî ãîëîñ äîíîñèòñÿ èçäàëåêà – îí ãîâîðèò òå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ÿ ãîâîðèëà ñåáå ìíîãî ðàç, ÷óâñòâîâàëà èìåííî ýòó ïðàâäó, à íå êàêóþ-òî äðóãóþ. Ñåðàÿ ïåëåíà íà ìîèõ ãëàçàõ, íî ÿ âûäàâëèâàþ âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé îáÿçàíà çàäàòü:

- Òîãäà çà÷åì…

- ß íå çíàþ. Ìîæåò, Ìîðôåóñ è åìó ïîäîáíûå - øèçîôðåíèêè è íå çíàþò, ÷òî òâîðÿò, çàðàæàÿ áåçóìèåì îêðóæàþùèõ, âíóøàÿ êàêèå-òî ãëóïûå, ïîä÷àñ ñóåâåðíûå ìûñëè…Ìîæåò, îíè õîòÿò îáðåñòè êîíòðîëü íàä äðóãèìè…Íå çíàþ. Íåî – ïðîðîê. Ïî èäåå çà íèì äîëæíû ïîéòè ôàíàòèêè ñ ðåëèãèîçíûì îãí¸ì â ãëàçàõ. À êòî ä¸ðãàåò Åãî çà íèòî÷êè? Îí òîæå ÷üÿ-òî ìàðèîíåòêà â ýòîé áåñêîíå÷íîé êóêîëüíîé ïüåñå? Ýòî ñëîæíàÿ èãðà. Íî ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ îäíî – îíè âðàãè. Íå ñèñòåìû, à ëþäåé. ×åëîâå÷åñòâà. Êàê è Íåî, ìû, Àãåíòû, ñ äåòñòâà ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî ìèð – íå òî, ÷åì êàæåòñÿ. È ïåðåä íàìè ïîÿâèëèñü äâå äîðîãè – Ïîâñòàíöû èëè…Ýòî áûë ñâîáîäíûé âûáîð. Íàñ ïðîñòî îñâåäîìèëè, ÷òî íàøè óñëóãè áûëè áû êñòàòè, è ïîêàçàëè ÏÐÀÂÄÓ ñðàçó, â îòëè÷èå îò òÿíóùèõ ðåçèíó è íàïóñêàþùèõ îðåîë òàèíñòâåííîñòè ïîâñòàíöåâ. Òåëî íå ìîæåò æèòü áåç ðàçóìà, à âîò ðàçóì – âïîëíå. Âñþ ìîþ ëè÷íîñòü ñêîïèðîâàëè â öèôðîâîì ôîðìàòå, è òåïåðü èíôîïðîñòðàíñòâî – ìîé äîì. Ìû, Àãåíòû â ñîâåðøåíñòâå îâëàäåëè èñêóññòâîì ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ýìîöèè, íàòÿãèâàòü ìàñêó áåçäóøèÿ, ÷òî áû íèêòî íå äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî ìû ëþäè – äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà ñòðàøíåå äðàòüñÿ ñ ëèø¸ííîé äóøè ìàøèíîé, êîòîðàÿ íå äîïóñòèò ïðîìàõà, íå çàòîðìîçèò…Êàæäûé èç íàñ ìîã ñòàòü Èçáðàííûì. À ìàøèíû ñ÷èòàþò ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ïðîòèâ ÷åëîâåêà – ýòî ýôôåêòèâíåå…Âîò, ñîáñòâåííî è âñ¸. Äóìàåøü, çà÷åì ÿ òåáå ðàññêàçûâàþ? Ïðîñòî…ìíå òåáÿ æàëêî. Äàâíî çà òîáîé íàáëþäàþ, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû îêàçàëàñü íå â òîé êîìïàíèè…Òû ìîãëà áû, ïðè áîëåå áëàãîïðèÿòíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, ñòàòü îäíîé èç íàñ. Âåäü òû – ïî÷òè èçáðàííàÿ.

Íó, íàäî æå, òàê âîâðåìÿ îí ýòî ãîâîðèò! Õîòÿ ÿ âñ¸ ýòî çíàëà, êàêèì-òî íåïîñòèæèìûì îáðàçîì, âíóòðè ñåáÿ âñ¸ ãëóáæå çàãîíÿëà ýòî çíàíèå â ïîäñîçíàíèå, ëãàëà ñåáå…Íó è ÷òî? Ñìåðòü äûøèò â çàòûëîê, äûõàíèå íè ê ÷¸ðòó, ñóäîðîãè ä¸ðãàþò òåëî. Â îñòûâàþøåì ìîçãó ïðîíîñÿòñÿ åãî ïîñëåäíèå ôðàçû: «Ðàçóì ìîæåò æèòü áåç òåëà». Çíà÷èò åñëè åãî, Ñìèòà ñêîïèðîâàëè, òî ìîãóò è ìåíÿ! ß íå õî÷ó óìèðàòü! Ýòî ìîé ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ! Êàê çà ñïàñèòåëüíóþ ñîëîìèíêó õâàòàþñü çà ýòó ìûñëü è ïîòðåñêàâøèìèñÿ, çàï¸êøèìèñÿ ãóáàìè øåï÷ó òî, ÷òî âñåãäà áîÿëàñü ïðèçíàòü ñàìîé ñåáå:

- Õî÷ó áûòü…êàê…âû…

Ñìèò ïîíÿë.

- Ëè÷íûé êîä ïîäêëþ÷åíèÿ, áûñòðî!

- Werd75….rt56200gereq456#bn3336298…664211d666…e9

Íà ïîñëåäíåì äûõàíèè ïðîçíîøó îñòàâøèåñÿ öèôðû. Êàê èíòåðåñíî, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ ìî¸ ñåðäöå, êàê ÿ ñèïÿùå äåëàþ ïîñëåäíèé âçäîõ, êàê â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçäûìàåòñÿ è îïóñêàåòñÿ ìîÿ èçðåøå÷¸ííàÿ ïóëÿìè ãðóäü. Òåìíîòà óþòíî îêóòûâàåò ãëàçà, ñîçíàíèå ïîêèäàåò ìåíÿ è ÿ  ëå÷ó â áåçäíó. Çíà÷èò, Ñìåðòü – ýòî âñåãî ëèøü áåñêîíå÷íîå ïàäåíèå â âå÷íîñòü. Çàáàâíî. Íó è õðåí. Çàòî òåïåðü íå áóäåò áîëè. Ïðîùàé, äåðüìîâàÿ æèçíü, ÷òîá òå õóé â ðîò! Âñ¸ ýòî ÿ óñïåâàþ îáäóìàòü â ïîñëåäíèå ñåêóíäû æèçíè. È òîò÷àñ óìèðàþ.

È âîñêðåñàþ, ïðîíçèòåëüíûì, âûñîêî÷àñòîòíûì  öèôðîâûì êðèêîì ñîîáùàÿ ìèðó î ñâîåì ðîæäåíèè. Êðèêîì, ñïîñîáíûì ðàçáèâàòü âäðåáåçãè çåðêàëà ðåàëüíîñòè, ñïîñîáíûì êðóøèòü, ðàçðóøàòü âñ¸ íà ñâîåì ïóòè, ñìåòàòü âðàãîâ, âçðûâàòü çäàíèÿ. Áîåâîé êëè÷ íîâîðîæä¸ííîãî Àãåíòà. Â í¸ì ñëèëèñü è æàæäà êðîâè è áåññèëèå ïåðåä ñîáîé, íåíàâèñòü è ëþáîâü, çëîáà è ÿä… Åãî ýõî ðàçíîñèòñÿ äàëåêî çà ïðåäåëû èíôîïðîñòðàíñòâà, êîëåáëÿ åãî ñòåíêè, èçìåíÿÿ òàíåö êîäèðîâîê. Íàõîäÿñü âåçäå è íèãäå îäíîâðåìåííî, äåñÿòêè Àãåíòîâ óëûáàëèñü:

- Íàøåãî ïîëêó ïðèáûëî.

Òåïåðü ÿ Àãåíò. Àãåíò Ðåíä.

Äîëãèå ìåñÿöû (à ìîæåò äíè, íåäåëè, ãîäû) òðåíèðîâîê ñîòâîðèëè èç ìåíÿ èäåàëüíóþ ìàøèíó óáèéñòâà. Ìåòîäû Ìàòðèöû îòëè÷àëèñü îò ìåòîäîâ ïîäãîòîâêè Ïîâñòàíöåâ, íî â ïðèíöèïå òîæå ñàìîå. Óáèâàé ïî-ëþáîìó.

Ñàìûì ñëîæíûì, ïî-ìîåìó, áûëî ìîðôèðîâàòü – íåïðèÿòíûé è ãàäêèé ïðîöåññ âæèâëåíèÿ ñåáÿ â ÷óæîå òåëî.

ß ó÷èëàñü, òðåíèðîâàëàñü æèòü â èíôîïðîñòðàíñòâå. Âåçäå è íèãäå. ß áûëà ÷èñòîé ýíåðãèåé, áåç çðåíèÿ, îáîíÿíèÿ, îñÿçàíèÿ. ß ñëîâíî ðàñòâîðèëàñü â ïîòîêàõ èíôîðìàöèè, íî ïðè ýòîì íå ïîòåðÿëà ñåáÿ. Áûòü ïðîãðàììîé – ýòî âîñõèòèòåëüíî. ß âïèòûâàëà âñ¸, ÷òî ìíå íàø¸ïòûâàë íåâèäèìûé ó÷èòåëü, çàãðóæàëà â ñâîè ôàéëû òîííû ãèãàáàéò çíàíèé, âîçâðàùàëà ñåáå òåëî â ñïàððèíã-ïðîãðàììàõ. ß ñòàëà ñîâåðøåíñòâîì. Íî íà íàñòîÿùåå äåëî ìåíÿ òàê è íå âûçûâàëè, õîòÿ ÿ óæå áûëà ãîòîâà.

 È âîò îäíàæäû, ïîëóë¸æà â ìÿãêîé, îòñâå÷èâàþùåé çåëåíöîé ïóñòîòå, ýëåêòðîííûé íàñòàâíèê, êàê ÿ åãî íàçûâàëà, íåâèäèìêà, ñïðîñèë:

- Àãåíò Ðåíä. Íàì íàêîíåö ïîòðåáîâàëèñü óñëóãè âàøåãî ðàçóìà. Íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîá âûáðîñèòü âàñ â Ìàòðèöó, íàì íóæíî óñòàíîâèòü ðÿä âàøèõ ëè÷íûõ ïàðàìåòðîâ.

- Ñëóøàþ.

- Âíåøíèé âèä?

- Òàêîé, êàê òîãäà, êîãäà Ñìèò ãíàëñÿ çà ìíîé.

- Ôèçè÷åñêèå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ?

- Óòâåðäèòü.

- Ñêîðîñòü?

- Ìàêñèìàëüíàÿ

- Êîëè÷åñòâî îðóæèÿ?

- Äâà ñòâîëà

- Ýòî ìîæåò ïåðåãðóçèòü ñèñòåìó…

- Îòñòàâèòü

- Ïîääåðæêà?

- Îòìåíèòü.

- Âàøè äàííûå ââåäåíû.

- À…êàêîå çàäàíèå?

- Óñòðàíèòü èíäèâèäà ïî èìåíè Òîìàñ Àíäåðñîí, èçâåñòíîãî êàê Íåî.

Åñëè á ÿ äûøàëà, ÿ á çàäîõíóëàñü áû îò ðàäîñòè. Òàêîé ñëó÷àé! Îòîìñòèòü òîìó, êîãî ÿ áîëüøå âñåõ íåíàâèæó, òîìó, êòî âèíîâàò âî âñåõ ìîèõ íåñ÷àñòüÿõ! Óíè÷òîæèòü êëþ÷åâîå çâåíî èåðàðõèè è íàäåæäû ïîâñòàíöåâ, ïîòîì ïðîíèêíóòü â Çèîí…Ðàçâå ýòî íå ìå÷òà ìîåé öèôðîâîé æèçíè? Ìåñòü…òàêàÿ ñëàäêàÿ è áëèçêàÿ. Ìåíòàëüíî, ÿ äàæå îáëèçíóëàñü. Ê òîìó æå, ýòî âîçìîæíîñòü âûéòè â Ìàòðèöó. Îáðåñòè ôèçè÷åñêîå òåëî. ×åãî îí òÿíåò? Åñëè çàäàíèå òàêîå ñåðü¸çíîå, òî çíà÷èò ÿ óæå ãîòîâà…

- Ïðèãîòîâüòåñü ê âûõîäó.

Ìèð ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ñâåðêàþùèé âèõðü ìàòåðèè, è ÿ îáíàðóæèëà ñåáÿ ñòîÿùåé ó äâåðåé êàêîãî-òî èòàëüÿíñêîãî ðåñòîðàí÷èêà.

×¸ðò, à êàê âñ¸-òàêè ïðèÿòíî îùóùàòü íà êîæå ïðîõëàäíîå äóíîâåíèå îñåííåãî âåòðà, âïèòûâàòü ÷óòü ëè íå êîæåé è áåíçèíîâûé çàïàõ ãîðîäà è ùåäðûå, ãóñòûå àðîìàòû ãîòîâÿùåéñÿ ïèööû. È îïÿòü òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîø¸ë äîæäü, è â ìàëåíüêèõ ëóæèöàõ ÿ óâèäåëà ñâîè îòðàæåíèÿ. Ïîòîì íà ïëå÷î ýòîãî îòðàæåíèÿ ëåãëà ðóêà. ß áûñòðî îáåðíóëàñü. Ýòî Ñìèò. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, íî êóäà-òî ãëóáæå ìîèõ ãëàç. Â åãî âçãëÿäå ÿ ÷èòàþ îòöîâñêóþ íåæíîñòü. Íó äà, çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìíå êàê îòåö.

- Àëåêñ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óéäó, ìíå íàäî ñêàçàòü òåáå ïàðó ñëîâ. Âî-ïåðâûõ, Íåî îäèí èç ñàìûõ îïûòíûõ è ñèëüíûõ áîéöîâ. Â ýêñòðåìàëüíûõ ñèòóàöèÿõ îí ìîæåò èçìåíÿòü Ìàòðèöó. Íå âñåãäà, íî âñ¸ æå. Îí òàê æå ìîæåò óíè÷òîæèòü òâîè îñíîâíûå ôàéëû. Íî íàøå ïðåèìóùåñòâî â òîì, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî òû Àãåíò. È åãî ìîæíî óáèòü. Çàïîìíè ýòî. Òû òàê æå ñèëüíà, êàê è îí. Âñ¸ ÷òî íóæíî – äåðæàòü åãî â íåâåäåíèè äî ïîñëåäíåãî ìîìåíòà. È åù¸ – áåé â ãîëîâó…

- ß ïîíÿëà. À ÷òî, îí ñåé÷àñ ïîäîéä¸ò?

- Äà. Îí áóäåò æäàòü ñâÿçíîãî â ëåòíåé ñåêöèè ðåñòîðàíà, çäåñü, ïîä íàâåñîì. Çàâåäè äðóæåñêèé ðàçãîâîð, âñ¸ òàêîå… À ïîòîì óáåé åãî. Âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå ïîëó÷èøü ïî ðåñèâåðó, ÿñíî?

- ßñíî-ÿñíî, âîð÷óí.

- Íó âñ¸, ÿ ïîø¸ë. Çíàåøü, âåäü ÿ åìó íå ñîïåðíèê. Òîëüêî òû.

È îí èñïàðèëñÿ, ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òîëïå.

ß óñåëàñü â óþòíîå ïëåò¸íîå êðåñëî ïîä ïîëîñàòûì êðàñíî-îðàíæåâûì òåíòîì. Áîëüøèíñòâî ñòîëèêîâ ïóñòîâàëî, âèäèìî, íåäðóæåëþáíàÿ ïîãîäà çàãíàëà ïîñåòèòåëåé âíóòðü. Çàêàçàëà ÷àøêó êîôå. Íåâêóñíîãî, áëèíí. Äàæå â Ìàòðèöå íåò õîðîøåãî êîôå.

Àãà, à âîò è ìû.  Áûñòðî. ß äàæå êîôå íå äîïèëà. 

Îí óñàæèâàåòñÿ çà ñòîëèê. Òîò, ÷ü¸ ëèöî ñìîòðåëî íà ìåíÿ ñ òûñÿ÷  àãèòàöèîííûõ ïëàêàòîâ. Èçáðàííûé.

Óçêîå, õèùíîå ëèöî, íà êîòîðîì âûäåëÿëèñü êàðèå, ñ ïðèùóðîì ãëàçà. Õîëîäíûå, ðàñ÷¸òëèâûå. Ñòîÿùèå òîð÷êîì, ÷¸ðíûå, êàê ñìîëü âîëîñû. Ðåçêî î÷åð÷åííûå ñêóëû, òîíêèé ðîò. Âî âñåì åãî îáëèêå ÷èòàëàñü ñêðûòàÿ ñèëà, êàê ÷èòàëîñü ýòî â åãî ñîâåðøåííîé, áåç êàïëè æèðà, ïîäæàðîé ôèãóðå. Îí ñïîêîéíî, ìÿãêèì äâèæåíèåì ñåë çà ñòîëèê. Åãî ãëàçà äâóìÿ ñêàíåðàìè ïðîáåæàëèñü ïî îêðóæàþùåé îáñòàíîâêå. Îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ìíå. Àãà, ïîíÿòíî! Ïîðà èäòè íà êîíòàêò!

Ïîäñåëà ê íåìó. 

- Ïðèâåò!

Îí, êàê ñîáàêà, ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ñóçèë ãëàçà:

- Ïðèâåò-òî ïðèâåò, íî êòî òû? ß òåáÿ çíàþ?

- Äóìàþ, íåò. ß Àëåêñ Ðåíä, ñ «Íåñîêðóøèìîãî»

- Àëåêñ Ðåíä?

Â åãî ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëî áåñïîêîéñòâî. Íåóæåëè?

Îí ïðîäîëæèë, îöåíèâàþùå ïðèãâîçäèâ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì ê êðåñëó.

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, - îí ïåðåïëåë ïàëüöû ðóê, - êîðàáëü «Íåñîêðóøèìûé» áûë íàéäåí áåçâîëüíî âèñÿùèì íà ïîäóøêå â îäíîì èç ðóêàâîâ Íüþ-Äæåðñè. Åãî ýêèïàæ áûë îáíàðóæåí ì¸ðòâûì, óáèòûì ñïðóòàìè. Âèäèìî, ýòî ïðîèçîøëî íî÷üþ, êîãäà âñå ñïàëè. Íèêòî íå âûæèë. Îäíàêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê áûë óíè÷òîæåí åùå ðàíüøå, äî àòàêè ñïðóòîâ. Åãî íàøëè â êðåñëå. È, ÷òî ñàìîå ñòðàííîå, êàê óòâåðæäàþò ýêñïåðòû – à ÿ ïîäðîáíî èçó÷àë ýòîò ñëó÷àé, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ñàìîâîëüíî âûøåë â Ìàòðèöó, ïîñòàâèë òàéìåð íà âîçâðàùåíèå, çàäàë êîîðäèíàòû âûõîäà…íî åãî óáèëè â Ìàòðèöå. È ýòîò ÷åëîâåê âû, Ìèññ Ðåíä. Çàáàâíî, ÷òî ÿ âñòðåòèë âàñ çäåñü. À âåäü ÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè ÷èòàë çàêëþ÷åíèå î âàøåé ñìåðòè! Òàê êàê ýòî ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òî âû çäåñü?

ß õìûêíóëà. Íó êòî çíàë, ÷òî òàê âñ¸ ïîâåðí¸òñÿ? Óì¸í ãàä. Íî òû íå âñ¸ ïðåäóñìîòðåë. ß óëûáíóëàñü.

- Íåî, Íåî! Áóäü òû ÷óòî÷êó ñîîáðàçèòåëüíåé, äàâíî áû âñ¸ ïîíÿë!

- ×òî òû…

Çàâîëíîâàëñÿ! Çíà÷èò ïîä ìàñêîé ñïîêîéñòâèÿ ñèäèò ÷åëîâåê. Îòëè÷íî!

- ×òî ÿ èìåþ ââèäó? Âîò ÷òî!

È òóò ÿ áûñòðûì, íàòðåíèðîâàííûì äâèæåíèåì âûòàùèëà èç âîðîòíèêà ðåñèâåð è âñòàâèëà åãî â óõî. Èç êàðìàíà ïàëüòî äîñòàëà ÷¸ðíûå î÷êè è íàöåïèëà èõ íà íîñ. Ñ òîðæåñòâóþùåé óñìåøêîé ðàçâåëà ðóêè. Âóàëÿ!

Ëèöî èçáðàííîãî âûòÿíóëîñü, ðàñòåðÿëî âñþ ñâîþ õèùíîñòü. Îí â ïàíèêå! Â ãëàçàõ ÷èòàëñÿ íàñòîÿùèé óæàñ. Êîíå÷íî, êîãäà ïðÿìî ïåðåä òîáîé, ñëîâíî èç çåìëè âûðàñòàåò Àãåíò, ïðî êîòîðîãî òû äóìàåøü ÷òî îí ïðîñòî ÷åëîâåê, òðóäíî ñîõðàíÿòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. Â øîêå, îí äàæå ïðèâñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà.

- Ò-òû, òû…

- Ïðàâèëüíî, Àãåíò. Àãåíò Ðåíä. Íå îæèäàë, äà?

ß óïèâàëàñü åãî ñòðàõîì, åãî ñìóùåíèåì. Îí áóêâàëüíî ïàðàëèçîâàí – âñþ æèçíü ñ÷èòàòü Àãåíòîâ ìàøèíàìè è òåïåðü âèäåòü èõ õèòðûå, âïîëíå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå äåéñòâèÿ. Âèäåòü Àãåíòà â îáëèêå äåâóøêè-Ïîâñòàíöà.

Ìåäëåííî ïîäîùëà ê íåìó. Âñòàëà íîñ ê íîñó. Íåî äàæå íå øåâåëíóëñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåâàðèòü øîêèðóþùóþ íîâîñòü. Îðóæèÿ íà í¸ì ïî÷òè íå áûëî, òîëüêî ïèñòîëåò. Îäåò êàê âñåãäà â ïëàù. Êàê, ñîáñòâåííî è ÿ. 

ß íà÷àëà íàø¸ïòûâàòü åìó íà óõî íåêîòîðûå íåïðåëîæíûå èñòèíû.

- Óäèâë¸í, Íåî? Äà, ÿ ìåðòâà â ðåàëüíîñòè, ñåé÷àñ æå ÿ æèâà. Îòêðîþ òåáå òàéíó – âñå àãåíòû ëþäè, ÷üþ ëè÷íîñòü ñêîïèðîâàëè â Ñåòü, òå, êòî ðåøèë âñòàòü íà ñòîðîíå ìàøèí ïðîòèâ âàñ! ß áåññìåðòíà, ó ìåíÿ íåîãðàíè÷åííûå âîçìîæíîñòè. Ýòà ðåàëüíîñòü ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ ìíå, à âû, ïðåäàòåëè ðîäà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî âñåãî ëèøü ïîìåõà äëÿ ìåíÿ…Ïðåãðàäà, êîòîðóþ ÿ óíè÷òîæó!

Êàê áû îí íè áûë øîêèðîâàí, íî åãî ðåàêöèÿ îñòàëàñü ïðè í¸ì. Äîëÿ ñåêóíäû – è äóëî åãî ïèñòîëåòà ñìîòðèò ìíå â áðþõî. Åù¸ äîëÿ ñåêóíäû è îí ñòðåëÿåò. ×òî ìíå åãî æàëêèå ïîòóãè? ß èãðàþ÷è óâåðíóëàñü îò ýòèõ áåñïîëåçíûõ êóñî÷êîâ ìåòàëëà. 

- À òåïåðü, ìèñòåð…Òîìàñ Àíäåðñîí, ìîÿ î÷åðåäü.

Îí íå óâîðà÷èâàëñÿ, íå óáåãàë. Ìû ñòîÿëè ëèöîì ê ëèöó, êîãäà ÿ ìîëíèåíîñíî âûõâàòèëà ñâîåãî Ïóñòûííîãî îðëà è ïðèñòàâèëà åãî êî ëáó Èçáðàííîãî. Íî îí óæå ñïîêîåí, ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ. È, êàæåòñÿ, ñòàë óâåðåí â ñâîåé ñèëå. Àõ äà, ýêñòðåìàëüíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ – äóìàåò ÷òî ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü ïóëþ âçãëÿäîì.

- ×òî æ òû íå áîðåøüñÿ çà ñâîþ æèçíü? ß îæèäàëà õîðîøåãî ïîåäèíêà. 

- Òû íå ñìîæåøü ïîáåäèòü, ïðåäàòåëüíèöà.

Äà, ýòà óâåðåííîñòü îòðàæàåòñÿ â ãëóáèíå åãî ãëàç. Îí ïðèíÿë ìåíÿ êàê ÷åëîâåêà, íî äî ñèõ ïîð ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå íàíåñó åìó âðåäà. Íàïðàñíî. ß çàñìåÿëàñü. Òåì ñàìûì ÿäîâèòûì, èðîíè÷íûì ñìåõîì. Íåî ïåðåä¸ðíóëî.

- Ýòî òû òàê ñ÷èòàåøü. Ãëóïåö.

Â ìîåé ëåâîé ðóêå ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ äðóãîé ïèñòîëåò, ÷ü¸ òóïîíîñîå ðûëî óòêíóëîñü â åãî ïîäðåáåðüå.

- Òàê ÷òî?

Âûñòðåëû…Åãî âíèìàíèå îòâëå÷åíî íà òîò, äðóãîé ïèñòîëåò. Îí òîëüêî íà÷èíàë óâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñòðåëÿëà ñ äâóõ ðóê. Ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íàìè, ìåæäó äóëîì ïèñòîëåòà è åãî ãîëîâîé, ìåíüøå ìåòðà. Âîïðîñ è èñêðåííåå óäèâëåíèå ñìåðòüþ çàñòûëî íà ëèöå Íåî, êîãäà ïóëÿ ðàçîðâàëà åãî ÷åðåï. Áðûçãè ìîçãîâ, êóñêîâ êîñòè. Âçðûâ ðàçóìà.

Åãî òåëî ïàäàåò, íåëåïî çàãðåáàÿ ðóêàìè âîçäóõ, íåýñòåòè÷íî çàâàëèâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíó, â àñôàëüòîâóþ ïûëü, â ëóæó êðîâè. Ðàäè ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè, âñàäèëà â íåãî åù¸ îáîéìó. Òåëî âçäðàãèâàëî ïîä âûñòðåëàìè. ß æå óëûáàëàñü. Ïîòîì âñ¸ çàòèõëî. ß ïîñìîòðåëà â åãî ñêîâàííûå ñìåðòüþ ãëàçà. Èçáðàííûé ìåðòâåö. Âñ¸ êîí÷åíî. 

Ñïîêîéíûì, óâåðåííûì øàãîì ÿ óõîäèëà ñ çàëèòîé êðîâüþ òåððàñû ðåñòîðàíà, ãäå âîêðóã óáèòîãî óæå ñóåòèëèñü ìåäèêè, çàâûâàëè ñèðåíû «Ñêîðîé» è ïîëèöåéñêèõ ìàøèí.  Íèêòî ìåíÿ íå îñòàíîâèò, äóìàëà ÿ. Âëàñòü. Êîòîðàÿ ó ìåíÿ òåïåðü åñòü. Îíà ïåðåïîëíÿëà ìåíÿ. Îùóùåíèå ñîáñòâåííîé ìîùè. Íåïåðåäàâàåìîé. Ðàäè ýòîãî ñòîèëî ñòàòü òåì, ÷åì ÿ ñòàëà. Àãåíòîì. È ÿ áûëà íàâåðíî âïåðâûå â æèçíè ñ÷àñòëèâà. ß âûïîëíèëà çàäàíèå. Ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ëèêâèäèðîâàëà ñàìîãî îïàñíîãî ÷åëîâåêà ïî òó ñòîðîíó.  À âïåðåäè ìåíÿ æäàëè íîâûå æåðòâû. Êàê ñâèíüè, êîòîðûå æäóò, êîãäà èõ ñîæð¸ò òèãð… Òâàðè äðîæàùèå. Çàòî òåïåðü â ìîåé æèçíè ïîÿâèëàñü öåëü – óáèâàòü. Ðàäè êîãî-òî…×åëîâå÷åñòâà.

Ïðè ýòèõ ìûñëÿõ ìîè ãóáû ðàçäâèãàëèñü â óëûáêå. Íåò, íå â óëûáêå. Â õèùíîì, æåñòîêîì îñêàëå ñìåðòîíîñíîãî çâåðÿ, êîòîðûé íåñ¸ò ëèøü ðàçðóøåíèå è ñìåðòü. Äà, ýòîãî îñêàëà áóäóò áîÿòñÿ ñîòíè ïîâñòàíöåâ.  ß áóäó ñíèòñÿ èì â èõ íî÷íûõ êîøìàðàõ. Îò êîòîðûõ íå áóäåò ñïàñåíèÿ.

Òàê è íàäî.

ß æå…. Àãåíò.

ß æå ñäåëàëà ñâîé âûáîð.

                                                              Êîíåö


End file.
